Bring Me To Life
by SuperBex
Summary: When something terrible happens to Calleigh, it's up to Ryan to find out what happened. Will it bring the two CSI's closer? [CaRWash] Rated T to be safe


**Ok, so i finally wrote a CaRWash fic. I've been meaning to for ages because they are just too cute! I actually wrote this a while ago but it took me a while to be brave enough to post it. **

**Please remember that this is my first CSI fanfic. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed but don't be too harsh! **

**This fic is dedicated to Vikki for bugging me, firstly to write it, then to post it, and for letting me steal the name for the fic. Oh, and for generally being my awesome CSI buddy!! **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne stepped out of her car into the bright Miami sunshine. It was far too early in the morning in her opinion but she had been called in on a case. She took a deep breath and entered the Miami Dade Police Department; heading for the Crime Lab. She reached the Ballistics Lab a few minutes later after exchanging greetings with a couple of colleagues on the way. As she stepped through the door to the lab, her eyes met with the back of one such colleague. Ryan Wolfe was closely examining something on one of the worktables; so engrossed he had not heard her come in. Although Calleigh could not see his face she could picture its features clearly; his warm, infectious smile, his deep, entrancing eyes. Calleigh was, for a moment, lost in her thoughts. She shook her head as if to banish them from her mind and finally spoke up. 

"Hey Ryan" she said brightly. Ryan turned round and flashed her his most disarming smile.

"Morning Cal."

"Not that I don't like finding you here first thing in the morning, but are you actually here for a reason, or just to say hi?" Ryan laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I have reason." Ryan picked up a plastic bag from the table next to him, which Calleigh had not noticed. He pulled out a small brown paper bag and a polystyrene cup. Calleigh narrowed her eyes in confusion. Ryan handed them to her and she inspected them closer. A cup of coffee, and a bagel in the brown bag.

"You came here to give me breakfast?" Calleigh questioned.

Ryan laughed. "Yes and no." Calleigh looked confused once again.

"I did come to deliver your breakfast ma'am" Ryan said, laughing. Calleigh couldn't help but smile at Ryan calling her ma'am. "But I also came because of the case. I just knew it was an early start and that. Thought you might not have had breakfast. I just thought…" Ryan trailed off, as though wondering if he shouldn't have done what he did, maybe had over stepped a line. Calleigh sensed his discomfort.

"No, Ryan, it's great. Really. It's really thoughtful of you. Thank you." Calleigh reassured Ryan by reaching out and squeezing his arm. The simple touch caught Ryan off guard and sent shivers through his body, having a very similar effect on Calleigh. She flashed him that smile that made Ryan's heart beat so fast he was sure it'd explode. Calleigh was the first to re-focus on why the task at hand; work.

"So this case…" She prompted. Ryan tore himself from his thoughts.

"Right yeah, guy found on that tiny island off the coast of Miami. Gunshot wound to the chest. No witnesses."

"Right. Why is MDPD handling the case?"

"Well technically it's still our jurisdiction. They haven't got anywhere near enough resources needed to solve a murder case."

"Ok. Who's working the case exactly?"

"Us."

"Just us?" Calleigh's voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, just us." Ryan smiled. He was glad he could spend some time with Calleigh, even if it was over a dead body.

"Well, we'd better get going then." Calleigh smiled before taking a sip of her coffee, grabbing her kit and leading the way out of the lab.

* * *

Ryan pulled the Hummer up to the harbour. He got out quickly as Calleigh fumbled with her seatbelt whilst trying to gather her bag and tidy the mess she'd made with her breakfast. Ryan all but ran round to open her door for her, intent on showing her what a nice guy he was. Calleigh smiled as she stepped out of the car and turned to admire the view of the small harbour and the open sea beyond. Ryan fetched their kits from the back of the car and a smile came to his face as he looked up and saw Calleigh standing at the edge of the road, gazing out at the sea. He went to stand beside her. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ryan wasn't looking at the sea. She was startled at first, as she hadn't known he was there, but as she became aware of what he had said, and what he had meant, she felt her cheeks blush a light shade of pink. She mumbled an agreement and began to walk toward the harbour. Ryan tried hard to suppress a grin; Calleigh Duquesne _never_ blushes.

Calleigh had walked about five steps before she remembered that she had forgotten her kit.

"My kit..." She said, turning to Ryan. She stopped mid-sentence as Ryan held her kit up slightly. She smiled.

"Thanks Ryan." Calleigh reached out to take the kit from his hand and was surprised when he pulled it back; just out of her grasp.

"S'ok," Ryan said. "I got it." Ryan hoped she wouldn't find his behaviour chauvinistic. He thought she knew him well enough not to suspect those kind of motives from him. He was relived when she smiled genuinely and continued on toward the harbour.

* * *

They stopped at a fairly small passenger boat. Calleigh explained their situation to the ticket attendant, flashed her badge and her smile and managed to get them a free return crossing. Calleigh seemed completely oblivious to the affect she had on the guy. Ryan laughed as they grabbed some seats on the boat. 

"What?" Calleigh smiled; she loved to see Ryan laugh.

"It's just you." Ryan replied.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing. It's just, you just got us a free trip on here just by smiling at the guy! And you don't even realise it!" Ryan laughed again.

"Realise what?" Calleigh asked.

"The effect you had on him, on men."

Calleigh smiled. "Oh, I know." She flirted openly with Ryan, forgetting their position as co-workers for a moment. Ryan grinned and looked closely at Calleigh. She was sitting back in her chair, her blonde hair was in loose curls and was wearing a playful smile on her lips. Her eyes shone with such an intensity that they literally took Ryan's breath away. Calleigh caught Ryan staring at her and her smile widened. Ryan noticed and looked away quickly; embarrassed.

"I'll, err, go get us some, drinks. What do you want?" Ryan rose from his seat and Calleigh held back a grin at his stuttering.

"Sparkling water please. Here..." She reached for her bag.

"Oh, no, Cal. I'll get these." Ryan smiled again and started towards the small bar.

"Ryan." Calleigh called after him. "I'll be out here OK?" She pointed to the small outside deck of the boat and Ryan nodded.

* * *

Calleigh had felt she needed to get some air. The fresh air on her face, the bright light and warmth of the sun, and the sight of the clear seas made Calleigh relax and think a little. About Ryan. She liked to be known as a tough, independent woman who could handle herself. She knew she needed to maintain that reputation in her job, and she usually hated men always thinking she needed their help. She hated men doing things for her. She knew most of them did it because she was an intelligent woman and they felt the need to assert their authority over her. She saw that kind of behaviour as sexist and chauvinistic. She wondered, _What happened to those ideas today?_ She had let Ryan buy her breakfast, open doors for her, hold her bags and get her drinks. Not only had she let him, but she had liked it; even found it sweet and endearing. Why was it different now? _Because it was Ryan,_ she admitted to herself. With him she knew he wasn't helping her because he thought she needed it, or because _he_ needed to; he did it because he wanted to help, to be nice. With him she knew there were no (chauvinistic) ulterior motives. With him she knew he respected her as a person and as a CSI.

* * *

Ryan stood at the really small bar, and beckoned over the barman. The man came over and Ryan ordered himself a Coke. 

"And for your girlfriend?" the barman asked.

Ryan was confused at first, then he realised the barman was talking about Calleigh. Ryan couldn't help but smile at the thought that he and Calleigh looked like a couple. The barman was looking at him strangely, seeing as Ryan was just standing there grinning.

"Erm, she'll have a sparkling water thanks. But..." He didn't even have the chance to tell the barman that Calleigh wasn't his girlfriend before he had quickly served up their drinks, taken the money Ryan had put on the side, and ran off to sort out some kind of emergency.

* * *

Outside, Calleigh's head had started to pound. She reached for her bag, to get some aspirin, but her vision blurred and she suddenly felt dizzy. She was vaguely aware of her bag slipping from her hands as she reached around for the safety rail. She found only a weak rope and prayed it was strong enough to support her as she felt her legs give out beneath her. She tried to call out for Ryan but managed only a low whisper. Then everything went black.

* * *

**I know that the whole first case thing is rubbish! And that there isn't (to my knowledge) a island off the coast of Miami. I had alot of trouble coming up with a case that would work. That case actually won't feature again in the fic, so it's not that important. **

**Please review.**


End file.
